Juste nous
by Miss Ella
Summary: Une scène entre Ron et Hermione qui aurait pu se passer à la fin du tome 6.Ron et Hermione s'aiment, mais estce suffisant ?


Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un petit one shot sur Ron et Hermione.

C'est en quelque sorte un missing moment, à la fin du tome 6, durant le trajet de retour du trio.

Donc, rien ne m'appartient (à part l'histoire) tout est à notre JKR !

* * *

Le Poudlard express était a mi-chemin de la gare de King's cross.

Les prefets et les prefets en chef patrouillaient dans le train, comme chaque année..

Ron et Hermione ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, et parcouraient le train qui était plus vide que d'habitude.

Ron avait quelque chose sur le coeur, il voulait avouer quelque chose à Hermione, quelque chose qui le ruminait, depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Prenant son courage a deux mains il toussota et déclara :

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle

-Oui, va-y Ron, dit-elle un peu étonnée

-Pas ici, vient, dit-il en l'entrainant dans un compartiment vide

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'assoir auprès d'elle.

-Hermione, c'est... à propos de nous

-Tu me fait peur Ron, dit moi ce qu'il se passe, répliqua t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue

-Hermione, on... on doit arrêter tout, je veux dire, toi et moi, on ne peut pas continuer, plus maintenant, la guerre a commencé et... c'est Harry qu'on doit soutenir, et...

Hermione s'était levée, elle regardait les payages au dehors, quand elle se retourna elle avait le visage embué de larmes et dit d'une manière étonnamment calme :

-Tu ne peut pas faire ça, Ron, on vient juste de...commencer, pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ? Si tu ne m'aime pas dit le, au lieu de te cacher derrière de faux pretexte.

-Ce ne sont pas de faux pretexte, Hermione, laisse moi t'expliquer, dit-il en tentant de l'apaiser

-Oui c'est ça va-y explique toi ! Murmura t-elle d'une voix forte

-On est au coeur de la guerre, d'accord, je veux dire, on suivra Harry, jusqu'au bout, et si l'un de nous meurt, si tu mourrais Hermione... je perdrai plus que ma meilleure amie, je... pense pas que je pourrai me remettre de ça...

-Donc tu penses, dit-elle après un instant de reflexion, que se serait moins dur de me voir mourir si on était juste ami que si on était ensemble.

-Euh... oui, enfin, non c'est juste que je pense que si on veut aider au mieux Harry, il faut qu'on se concentre sur cette quête, et... j'ai peur de te perdre, je me dit que perdre ma meilleure amie serait moins douloureux que perdre... celle que j'aime, même si j'aime les deux, je...

-Ron, si tu mourrais maintenant, ca me ferai autant de mal, que l'on soit ami ou plus, c'est trop tard, pour moi c'est trop tard, je t'aime déjà. Si on reste ami et que tu disparaît, j'aurai du chagrin, et des remords, de ne pas m'être plus battu pour te garder, de t'avoir laisser partir pour une excuse qui n'en est pas une, d'avoir tout arreter parce que la guerre est là. J'aimerai te prouver que quoiqu'il arrive, on ne doit pas prendre nos decisions a cause de cette fichu guerre, qu'on doit les prendre pour nous mais...

Hermione fondit en larme, Ron l'attira près de lui, en la berçant doucement :

-Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est juste que... sa serait tellement plus simple si on ne devait pas se battre, si on ne vivait pas avec cette menace sur nous...

-Je sais, Ron... je sais que... ta mère a raison, on s'engage trop vite, on veut trop vite aller plus loin parce que la guerre est là, peut-être que dans d'autres cironstances, il ne serait même pas question de mariage entre Bill et Fleur, mais tu sais moi je suis sur de nous... dit-elle gravement, en essuyant ses larmes

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est toi Ron, ca a toujours été toi, tu sais le soir ou...au ministère, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et tu sais ce que je me suis dit, que j'était une belle idiote de ne rien t'avoir dit sur ce que je ressentais, et tu sais le pire ? Je ne t'ai rien dit, et c'est Lavande qui m'a ouvert les yeux, je pouvais te perdre, tellement facilement que ca en était déconcertant, qu'il était plus facile de te perdre que de te garder. Et je me suis promis que si j'avais la chance que tu acceptes qu'on devienne plus que des amis, je me battrai. Je ne sais pas, tu n'es peut-être pas l'amour de ma vie, je me trompe peut-être mais, je ne me vois avec personne d'autres, je veut dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu tellement de choses avec toi, je ne pourrais pas être aussi proche d'un autre que je le suis de toi, je me plais à penser qu'un jour on sera comme tes parents...

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer et demanda :

-Tu veux dire, avec 7 enfants, des poules qui court dans le jardin et une maison qui tient par magie ?

Hermione eu un petit rire et ajouta :

-Oui, enfin peut-être pas 7 enfants mais tu vois, on serait heureux, on aurait des enfants dont on pourra être fière, on vivra dans une maison magique, mais le plus important, c'est que notre vie sera magique. Je sais que c'est un rêve, et qu'on doit d'abord se supporter, arreter de se disputer pour rien... mais tu vois, on est bien tous les deux non ? Je suis bien avec toi et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui m'importe, et me dire que tout cela me sera peut-être enlevé parce que la guerre est là, ca me révolte.

-Hermione c'est... murmura Ron troublé, pourquoi je ne peut pas dire des choses comme ca, je suis un abruti, j'ai oublié que l'expert en relation ce n'est pas moi mais toi dit-il en souriant à Hermione.

-Ron, tu sais, je me suis dit aussi la même chose, qu'on ne devrait pas, parce que ca serait trop dur d'être en même temps ami et en couple avec Harry, et qu'on risque de penser trop égoistement à nous, mais, c'est tellement vrai ce qu'a dit McGonagall à l'infirmerie, l'autre jour, « Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y avait un peu plus d'amour dans le monde ».

Je veux être avec toi, je sais qu'on va devoir le dire à Harry un jour ou l'autre mais... Pour l'instant, j'aimerai qu'on soit un tout petit peu égoiste, dit-elle en le regardant avec espoir.

Ron la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, oui il avait été un idiot, mais la verité c'est que ses sentiments lui faisait peur, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les controler, parce que malgré ses meilleurs efforts, il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de l'aimer plus que de raison, il avait peur d'en payer les conséquances un jour, mais pour l'instant, ce qui importait, c'est qu'il était assis avec elle, et qu'il pouvait profiter de sa présence encore quelques heures.

A cet instant, ils se sentaient comme dans une bulle qui les protégaient, rien ne pouvait les atteindre, mais ils savaient que ce n'était que provisoir, la guerre commencait, mais tant qu'ils pouvaient profiter de moments comme celui-là, il y avait encore un espoir.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, et profiter bien du 7° tome d'Harry Potter qui est paru aujourd'hui en anglais !

Noubliez pas de laisser une petit review, ca fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
